


【APH】补档偷情小熊片段

by huanhuan022049



Category: APH - Fandom, 露中 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanhuan022049/pseuds/huanhuan022049
Summary: RT





	【APH】补档偷情小熊片段

无数次的，他曾梦回那个妙曼的午后。那个几近闷热的仲夏午后，他躲在高大的门后，屏住呼吸，因此没人发现他，穿过门缝，他得以窥见门内的风光。也得以窥见这个偌大而死气沉沉的宫殿里唯一那点能让斯捷潘神魂颠倒的秘密，那个东方贵客。

时光荏苒，当他再一次得以悠哉游哉地踱步于这片故地，已逾近数年光景。曾金碧辉煌的殿堂已经黯淡无光，珍楼宝屋，流光照彩如今归于沉寂，那些风花雪月，衣香鬓影的记忆恍若隔世，经历过战火和动荡的摧折已然萎靡颓败得一如着落魄的建筑物一般，奄奄一息地孤立于此，风雪中摇摇欲坠。  
遥远的画面不再生动，曾惊艳了伊利亚一整个少年时代的幻影终究难免于被漫长的岁月反复洗刷成一张张单薄的画面苟活于回忆角落的宿命，以至于他如今再如何端详王耀的眉眼，总觉得失落了一味风情，但他始终对此不可名状。

若非有意翻看画像，伊利亚甚至已记不大清斯捷潘，他亲爱地哥哥，他手底下的亡灵之一的容貌，但他仍能够在梦中一次次描摹那张清冷美丽的东方面孔，梦境中的虚无之境为他翻开一条幽径，他得以一次次回到那个刻骨铭心的午后，他就这么回到遥远的少年时期，穿着烫金绒布的礼服，雕像一样伫立在门后，近乎痴迷地看着斯捷潘怀里清瘦的身影。他并不知道那是谁，来自何方，但在见到王耀的第一眼，他就对曾经无比唾弃的恶魔传说笃信不疑，倘若世上无恶魔，他为什么能不费吹灰之力地偷走了年轻地伊利亚的心？

那是怎样绝美的画面？他只知道那是斯捷潘的情人，甚至不知道他是个男人，夏日午后的金色薄雾笼罩着他们，在那梦幻之境中，斯捷潘轻柔而不容置疑地握着他的手，与他十指紧扣，另一只手环在他的腰肢，斯捷潘甚至带着稀有的笑，他们靠得很近，脸颊相贴，耳鬓厮磨的亲昵让伊利亚心底萌生了一种怪异的滋味，他从未见过斯捷潘对谁流露过这样堪称温柔的神色，哪怕是对自己的弟弟，也不过是在某些重大的日子里对他施舍予稍纵即逝的和蔼。因此他一直坚信斯捷潘是个没有感情的冰雪怪物，可这个午后让他感到挫败，很显然他唯一的亲人，他的哥哥已经把自己寥寥无几的温柔悉数押在了一个人身上。

万幸的是，斯捷潘沉迷于和小情人的亲密时光，压根没注意到门缝后的殷红目光，但是王耀却在某个瞬间不经意地抬起头来，轻描淡写地朝伊利亚瞥了一眼。  
只那一眼，伊利亚便觉得一股热流流窜便他的全身，阳光下飞舞的金色细小尘埃雀跃成音符，汇成一首欢快的乐曲，周遭地一切景色焕然飘散，仿佛他置身于一个不曾来过地伊甸梦境之中，在绚丽的光影中，王耀半垂的眼眸，不经意间流露的风情，旋转扬起的发梢，鲜艳欲滴的唇瓣，羊脂玉一般的肌肤，裙子上镶嵌的宝石和珍珠，和斯捷潘紧扣的十指，舞步回转间印在大理石地板上的剪影。

然后画面一转，又成了倚在椅子上的王耀，朝他柔和地笑着，那双琥珀金的眼睛在金色的阳光下熠熠生辉，他手上蘸了蜜糖，朝伊利亚伸来，而伊利亚，心中清醒地知道，自己不该和兄长的情人私交过密，做出这样失态的行为更是令人不齿，然而他还是毫不犹豫地走上前去，趴在王耀的膝上，近乎虔诚地捧着那只手，微微颤抖着靠近，把那根甜得几乎令人上瘾的手指含进嘴里，细细吮吸。   
很长一段时间里，那一味短暂得只在舌尖打转了片刻得甜蜜滋养着他僵硬龟寒的心，使他在无数个濒死的冷夜里挣扎着求生，只为再一次梦回那个温暖得不真实的午后。

 

 

那是一个令人绝望的寒冬，宫外葬身冰雪的亡灵数以万计地发出悲哭，错综复杂但破败得如出一辙的巷子里，街道上，人们浑浊的眼珠和干冷龟裂的双手中孕育着动荡的暗涌，但这些不和的声音都被美妙的音乐和厚厚的宫墙拦截在千里之外，皑皑的白雪阻止不了宝马香车前来参加舞会的步伐，。她们花枝招展，他们披着带血的华服，吮吸子民的血肉，走进富丽堂皇宛若天堂的欢乐之地。  
虚伪令人唾弃，伊利亚在心中嗤笑，但脸上依旧端着恭敬而淡漠的神色，他站在离斯捷潘不远地地方，机械而麻木地敷衍着前来寒暄地贵妇和权重，但他的余光从未离开过斯捷潘，准确的说，是斯捷潘身边那个沉默的人。  
抑或是说，在他无意中撞破他们的秘密后，他再也无法抑制自己对于那个中国人的渴望，这令他难以启齿，但心头挥之不去的好奇和在意时刻提醒着他，他的的确确已经将要为这个人疯狂，即便他曾以为那是斯捷潘床上长盛不衰的漂亮宝贝，来自东方的金丝雀，一个为斯捷潘排解情欲的玩物，直到他在某天闯入“她”的闺房，发现斯捷潘这位爱不释手的宝贝是个不折不扣的男人，再到他打探到这不是什么只会在床上翻云覆雨的家伙，而是和斯捷潘一样高高在上的一国之尊。即便如此，他仍旧难以对那个漂亮过头的中国人产生哪怕一丝一毫的厌恶，相反的，血气方刚的少年频繁的春梦使他更心烦意乱，以至于忌讳与看见王耀。

而越是忌讳，越是渴望。这让他心痒难耐，却无计可施。另一方面，他在外面的小动作恐怕斯捷潘已经知晓一二，这是困难而艰苦的时期，他却把宝贵的闲暇时间悉数用于肖想兄长的情人。天知道他们甚至连正儿八经的说话都没几次，但伊利亚却已经熟悉他的身体，从内到外，在每一次浓烟的绮梦中。

王耀垂着眸，伊利亚目不转睛，甚至他想，自己已经失去了眨眼的资格，当他凝视着王耀，自己的眨眼是一种罪过。他清瘦的身躯藏在繁饰而华美的裙子下，一头黑发如同缎面般顺滑地垂下，完美地伪装成了一个妙曼的女子，斯捷潘搂着他，和身边的宠臣交谈，期间不忘替他吩咐酒水，他们不吝言辞地恭维这位长久地占据着斯捷潘独宠地东方美人，惊叹于她的美貌，折服于她的魅力。

这不公平。伊利亚有些酸涩地想，明明自己也已经触碰到他的秘密，却只能接着装聋作哑，扮演一个一无所知的局外人。他和王耀说过几次话，但那远远不够，要知道，在他的梦想里，自己已经把这个风情万种的中国人按在床上随心所欲地做得对方晕死过去不知多少回了。

这不公平，他又一次想，但很显然，斯捷潘并不打算离开他的情人一步，伊利亚已经做好了今晚又是一个空手而归的无聊冬夜，就像过去的每一夜一样，也许，他心下自我排解，往好处想，今晚至少能在梦里撕烂他这条镶满珍珠和重工蕾丝的该死的裙子，看看他只穿着女人的束腰和内裤在自己胯下哭叫的样子。

 

“伊廖沙？”  
伊利亚不可置信地抬起头来，尽力把自己从酒精的迷醉中拔出来，他有些呆愣地看着眼前比自己矮了好些的中国人，看他脸上依旧端庄而带着些许疑惑的神色，像个手足无措闯了祸的孩子。

“别紧张，斯捷潘不在这儿，刚才一封密保把他弄走了。”王耀的声音听上去轻柔无比，像伏尔加河上夏夜的微风，抚平他躁乱的心绪：“伊廖沙，你喝的太多了。”  
口吻中但有关心，却无责备，伊利亚提心吊胆地等待一顿责骂，但等到的是那个几乎位同皇后般尊贵的人的询问：“你需要回去休息吗？”

“这儿没人需要我，对吗？”伊利亚有些闷闷道，不知为何，他忍不住想要向这个人展现自己本真的一面，但他忍住了。

“不，只是别的人更需要你。”王耀避开耳目，径直靠近他，伊利亚感觉到自己的呼吸一下子悬了起来，他想，我醉过头，还是压根没醒？

“你的佣人在楼上等你，他们很担心。该睡觉了，亲爱的伊廖沙。”王耀的唇堪堪停留在他的耳畔，暧昧转瞬即逝，他很快就退开，伊利亚却花了好一会儿才缓过来，他站在自己的房门前，他心想，王耀为什么要这么做？这是一个无伤大雅的玩笑，还是一个预谋已久的暗示？

斯捷潘不在，噢，他不在。伊利亚细细咀嚼着王耀刚才叫他的那句伊廖沙，那句亲昵地意味足以让他回味无穷，天呐，该死地，该死！他又开始烦躁，那股无名的，被王耀抚平的邪火卷土重来，且气势更甚，一把烧断了他在酒精的侵蚀下本就岌岌可危的理智之弦，欲望之锁，他觉得自己浑身燥热，下身硬的发疼。  
去他妈的酒精，去他妈的斯捷潘。他最后的理智如是与他告别，于是他推开了门——不是他自己的，而是王耀的。

对方此时像是已经洗浴完毕，慵懒地躺在床上，听到开门声，他有些不满：“托里斯，为什么不敲门？”  
但来人并不是什么贴身管事，而是一个来势汹汹的英俊青年，噢，那张泛着酡红的脸，那有些乱糟糟的铂金头发，显然这是个被酒精支配了的可怜孩子，王耀即刻明白了，他换上了笑脸：“伊廖沙，你怎么来·······唔？！！！”

 

伊利亚自打看见他穿着那件米白色的，宽松得几乎能用目光把它扯下来的睡裙时就想这么做了，当然他是个英勇果敢得青年，在战场上是，在情场上也不逊色，伊利亚注视着对方一开一合的艳丽唇瓣，终于忍无可忍地吻上他，那个吻可一点儿也不温柔，带着醉鬼的粗鲁和寒冬的残暴，他毫无章法地蹂躏着王耀的嘴唇，吮吸和舔舐之间礼数和等级早已被抛却脑后，如果斯捷潘现在回来，伊利亚将心甘情愿地拱手献上自己的头颅——在他做完这一切之后。  
怀中人的挣扎对于健壮的斯拉夫男人而言更像欲拒还迎，果然，没几下，知道自己这么做不过是徒劳无功的美人停下了挣扎，当然也可能是折服于欲望，伊利亚窃喜，他赌赢了！王耀果然对他怀有好感。

“说说看，你为了这一天，算计了多久？”  
伊利亚喘着气，但仍未放弃亲吻王耀，他的手乱无章法地撕扯着王耀的衣服，没一会儿就把王耀剥得一丝不挂，他顺势把对方推倒在床上，肆无忌惮地揉捏王耀堪称鲜嫩的身体。  
“唔·····你说什么？伊廖沙····唔啊，别咬······”王耀的声音有些颤抖，但听得出他仍旧坚持着自己的“矜持”：“斯捷潘随时可能····回来····，他。嗯啊······”  
可他没有否认，否认一切，也没有拒绝，伊利亚心中激起狂浪，仿佛过去小心翼翼的梦得到了应许，他将在光明之下真实地拥有一切。

“噢，他会怎么样？”伊利亚低声笑起来，再次俯下身去和王耀激吻，吻得对方情迷意乱，神色恍惚：“他会暴跳如雷？发现自己的情人光溜溜地躺在弟弟的身下，兴许还会看到，他的宝贝屁股里插着别人的玩意儿？”

 

王耀笑了，但他却说：“你未必能做到那一步。”

“为什么？你在质疑我？”伊利亚有些恼火，年轻，甚至未经世事，这永远是他的劣势。

“你睡过几个人呢？”王耀推搡着他的胸膛，有些无奈地坐起来，那眼神就像看一个撒野地孩子一样，充满了宠爱，但无沉沦，他坐起来了，扯过被子遮住自己身上被揉捏和舔舐出来的爱痕，烛光和柔暖的暖灯光映照他的裸露皮肤一如画中神像般完美无瑕，但凌乱的头发却让他看上去像撒旦的诱惑：“这不是什么好玩的把戏，伊廖沙，斯捷潘生气的代价没这么小。”

“你害怕斯捷潘？”伊利亚死死地盯着王耀，话语中满是不解和不甘：“你在怕什么？还是说你真的孱弱至此？”  
王耀没有为他这番堪称挑衅地话怒不可遏，他只是平静地说：“伊利亚，斯捷潘于我而言并没有那么重要，我担心的是你。”  
他闭了闭眼，好一会儿，才轻轻吐了口气，认输般放开那被子，再次向伊利亚展露自己的身体，不同的是，这一次的他，主动搂上了伊利亚精健结实的腰，他把自己搁在伊利亚怀里，轻声道：“你现在地力量，还不足以将他铲除，冲动没有任何好处。”  
“可我想要你，耀。”伊利亚紧紧地抱着他，毫不掩饰地坦白，他重复道：“我想拥有你，占有你，让你只属于我一个人。”  
“你现在就可以。”王耀在他胸膛上落下数电轻吻，柔声回应。  
“我想进入你，和你做爱。”伊利亚得寸进尺地把手伸向对方腿间地隐秘之地，在得到对方地默许后急不可耐地进入紧致的禁地：“我想听你在我身下哭叫，听你说你爱我，爱的要死，像我爱你那样。”

“啊哈，呃啊，那就试试。”王耀低声笑起来，那声音掺杂情欲和慵懒。


End file.
